Sonic
Mr. Bones is the titular protagonist of the 1996 Sega Saturn game Mr. Bones. He appears as an unlockable character in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone. General DaGoulian, a mad philosopher who believes that one can only "ensure the survival of good by making evil thrive", sets out to purify the world with evil. By playing a special set of drums powered by science and alchemy, he is able to tap into a primal power which he calls "skeletal magnetism" (or "skeletism") and summon the dead from their graves as his skeletal soldiers. One inmate of the cemetery, however, is pure of heart and is thus resurrected not with red (evil) skeletism, but with blue (good) skeletism. Because of this, he retains his free will. This fact is quickly noticed by DaGoulian, and he orders his newly created army to destroy this rebel, who calls himself simply "Mr. Bones." Mr. Bones soon becomes determined to stop DaGoulian's plan. He must find a way to counteract the evil of red skeletism before DaGoulian's minions catch up to him. Attributes Because Mr. Bones is all bones, he is lightweight and is about the height of Akira Yuki and most human characters. Despite this, he can be easy to get KO'd and some of his moves aren't guaranteed to KO his oppenents. Nevertheless, he is somewhat decent of a fighter. Under Mr. Bones's health percentage is a HUD that spells out "BONES". When a special attack is used, one of the letters from "BONES" will be removed. The player must wait 10 seconds to get one of the bones back. Mr. Bones's Normal Moves * Neutral Combo: Mr. Bones does a punch, followed with a uppercut. * Side Attack: Mr. Bones uses his left arm to use his right arm to attack. * Up Attack: Mr. Bones claps up above his head. * Down Attack: Mr. Bones does a low punch. * Dash Attack: Mr. Bones uses his guitar as a battering ram as he charges forward. * Heavy Forward Attack: Mr. Bones uses his guitar like a baseball bat. * Heavy Up Attack: Mr. Bones headbutts upward. * Heavy Down Attack: As Mr. Bones lays down on the ground, he uses his body like a spinning bottle. * Neutral Aerial: Mr. Bones does a kick similar to Mario's in SSB. * Forward Aerial: Mr. Bones grabs his right leg as if he were doing a kick. * Back Aerial: Mr. Bones kicks backwards with his left foot. * Up Aerial: A blue butterfly appears above Mr. Bones's head. The attack is similar to Rosalina's in SSB4. * Down Aerial: Mr. Bones does a downward thrust with his guitar. * Grab: Mr. Bones uses his arm to grab his opponents. * Pummel: Mr. Bones's head comes off and hits the opponent he has grabbed. * Forward Throw: Mr. Bones throws his opponent forward in the direction he is facing * Backward Throw: Mr. Bones says "Batter up!" and hits the opponent backwards with his guitar. * Upward Throw: Mr. Bones throws his opponent up. * Downward Throw: Mr. Bones does an elbow drop while his opponent is on the ground. Mr. Bones's Special Moves Neutral Special: Bone Throw *Mr. Bones throws one of his bones to opponents. Use this move wisely as Mr. Bones cannot use his moves if he runs out of them. Side Special: Gravestone Leapfrog *A gravestone will appear briefly and Mr. Bones will hop over, causing any damage to the opponent next to him. Can also be done in the air. Up Special: Bone Tornado *Mr. Bones spins with arms outstretched, similar to DK's Spinning Kong move in SSB. Down Special: Guitar Wave *Mr. Bones performs on his signature guitar and creates a sound wave effect to the direction he is facing. All-Star Move: Skeleton Storm *Mr. Bones says "Uh oh! That's no good!" as DaGoulin's skeleton army storms the stage, causing massive damage to his opponents. Category:SEGA Games Category:Characters Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone